1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and a slide rail device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device and a slide rail device that have a slide rail structure.
2. Related Art
With the increasing popularization of touch technology, an operating system supporting the touch technology, together with accessory software and hardware thereof, has been adopted in more and more portable electronic devices. However, in a conventional portable electronic device, for example, a notebook computer, when a display is opened relative to a computer body, the display is fixed at a certain angle only by means of a frictional force or an elastic force of a pivoting structure. Therefore, during a touch operation of a user, the display is shaky, which causes inconvenience to the operation.
Another practice is to dispose a support structure at a back side surface of the display. When the display is opened to a specific angle, a bottom side of the display may press against a groove of the computer body, and the back side surface of the display is supported by a support member. However, in this practice the user is typically restricted to opening the display to a specific angle, so that the bottom side of the display presses against the groove of the computer body before the user starts the touch operation.
However, among conventional portable electronic devices having a keyboard, one type does not have the aforementioned open state of tablet computers, so the display can only be flatly attached to the computer body with the display surface downwards; the other type has the aforementioned open state of tablet computers, but the display cannot be flatly attached to the computer body with the display surface downwards.